


Crystal Auras

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: ill do one with galla next, plus i just wanted aura and hum being friends, still not ok abt myla so im pretending in my mind that she's ok. you will not change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: The Crystal Peaks were once a bountiful, priceless place. Nowadays, that's a matter of opinion.





	Crystal Auras

It was _bright _here. Not from Lumafly lamps, no. It was from the ambient lighting being caught and scattered by the bountiful, fiercely pink crystals that grew from all angles. Distant _clink, clink, clinks _could be heard from the residual miners, which nobody had let her say hello to quite yet. Conveyor belts rolled along merrily, scooping looted gems and carrying them to an unknown destination. Wood beams and supports were distanced through the tunnels. 

It was...lively. She was so used to the dark and moody tunnels of Deepnest that the sudden burst of light and color was welcome. 

“Woah...It’s pretty here!” Hum pipes up. 

“Uh-huh,” Hawk feigns interest, plodding forward. Blitz shoots a mildly-irritated glare in his direction on Hum’s behalf. Aura watches the exchange warily, but with amusement, still adjusting to the bickering. She elects to ignore them, turning to Hum instead.

“The crystals here used to be very valuable and desired,” she begins. 

“Because they’re pretty?” Hum interrupts.

“Not exactly. They say these crystals all hold their own power within them,” Aura drawls as she tapped the tip of a finger at a jagged growth. Ror follows suit, skittering down her extended arm to tap his beak-like mask against the gleaming crystal with a light _tink-tink-tink._

“They _don’t_,” Hawk snorts. “Look at them. They--” 

Blitz speaks loudly over him. “No, they do. A hundred percent. Very powerful, wow,” he blurts sincerely. He turns back to snap something to Hawk, who sighs loudly. 

Aura waits. “See? Blitz says so, and he knows a lot of things,” Aura confirms. “Maybe bugs like them because they’re pretty as well.” She winks down to Hum.

“So the miners pick them all out?” Hum queries. 

“Well, yes,” Aura grimaces to herself. “Or they...used to. Many of the miners, if not all of them, are just husks repeating a lifelong task. They’re not fully aware of what they’re doing anymore.” 

“That’s why they hurt us? The miners?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“But Myla didn’t!” Hum chirps. “Myla was kind, and happy to see us, and she taught me a song to sing!”

“Ah, I see!” Aura offers nervously. The other two have tuned in by now. “Hum, when was the last time you saw Myla?” 

“Long while ago. Before we met you guys.” 

Aura, Hawk, and Blitz share pained glances, knowing the likelihood of the small miner’s fate. If the Infection had already run its course through the Crystal Peaks, the small cove where Myla had resided was soon to fall next, if it hadn’t already. For once, Hawk looks genuinely saddened. 

“We should see her again!” Hum squeals, oblivious. Ror flits off of Aura’s hand to Hum’s shoulder and chirrs. 

“When we get a chance, we can,” Hawk responds sincerely. “_If _we get a chance.”


End file.
